Fleeting Shadows
by Hoprocker
Summary: "Ow-wait!" Leo said as the girl stepped on his head. "What's your name?" "Corrin!" she piped up cheerfully. "What's yours?" "Mine's Leo." Their love story was a short one, like the fleeting shadows that vanish as the sun goes down. But for him, she would endure hell a thousand times over. Even if it meant facing his hatred of her. (Leo x Corrin, some Takumi x Corrin)
1. The Girl in the Garden

_**Yeah…so…I just had to write some Leo x Corrin to get my feels out after beating all three games. I almost called it a collection of oneshots, but it's not really that. The story is kind of cleaved in half, with the first half being Leo's perspective in the past and the second half being Corrin's perspective in the future. They take place during the game and kind of stemmed from a head-canon I had going in my head. Think I'll just leave it at four chapters. Maybe five to wrap it up nicely.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you like what you see! :) And happy first day of spring!**_

* * *

Leo didn't like the Northern Fortress from the moment he stepped inside.

The hallways were drafty and dark. The little lights that hung on the ceiling seemed unable to pierce the suffocating shadows. It was the same in the rooms. They were big and empty with stone floors. Gray stone so cold that they put goosebumps on your feet, even if you were wearing boots.

When he complained to Xander, his older brother had just told him off. Said he was being silly. The Northern Fortress was nothing compared to mighty Castle Krakenburg. But to Leo, the castle was always full of light and life. This place was like…a rat's hole in the ground.

"Here is your room, little lord," a butler said, showing the young boy into the room he would be staying in for about a month.

Leo stepped inside, squared his shoulders, and turned up his little nose. "I want the room next to Xander's," he said stubbornly.

"Sorry, darling. That one's mine."

Camilla and Xander came walking into the room behind him, observing the décor of the room Leo had been given. It wasn't drafty or dark like the hallways, and a lovely red rug covered most of the stones in here, but Leo was in too foul a mood to notice.

Leo _hated_ Camilla's endearments. She always treated him like he was three. He wasn't a little kid! He was almost _eight_. And he was plenty old enough to come here and start training alongside his siblings. In a way, today was the day he was finally coming of age.

He couldn't wait to pick up a sword and spar with Xander. Or maybe he would be good with an axe, like Camilla. And his mount! There was a horse or a dragon that was going to become his trusted mount, his partner through thick and thin. Everyone in the royal family had a mount.

Of course, he wouldn't be allowed to ride one on his own until he was ten. And that was so far away. He'd die of old age before he ever reached ten.

Frustrated, Leo threw down his pack. The butler looked at him quizzically, unaccustomed to Leo's silent tantrums. "Would you like me to unpack for you, milord?"

Leo gave a brisk nod and turned around. Then his eyes went wide. Xander and Camilla had vanished. One second they had been standing right behind him, and the next they were gone. He shot from the room in search of them, his boots making a light pitter-patter as he charged down the stone corridors.

He found his siblings downstairs in the kitchen. Leo immediately found the kitchen to be the most pleasant room in the fortress. It was warm and emanated a comforting yellow light. The scent of baked goods hung in the air. Leo's mouth watered as the smell of baked apples and blueberries reached his nose.

The head chef was there, showering Xander and Camilla with little treats of freshly made pasties. They were filled with all different flavors of jelly with a bit of sweet icing drizzled on top. Leo eyed the one in Camilla's hand jealously.

Then the chef caught sight of him and started making a big fuss. "If it isn't the little lord Leo! Welcome to the Northern Fortress, dearie!"

Leo puffed up with indignation and said nothing. Why did everyone insist on calling him little lord? It nauseated him so, causing him to lose his appetite. He was so irritated; he refused to take any of the chef's treats, even when offered.

He could practically hear Xander and Camilla rolling their eyes at him.

"Please forgive my little brother. He always gets excited and loses his appetite when he goes somewhere new," Xander apologized.

"Can we go to the armory now?" Leo asked, flooded with determination. "I want to see all the weapons!"

"Aww. Too bad you won't get to," Camilla cooed.

Leo looked to his sister, flabbergasted.

"Today we're taking you on a tour of the fortress," she explained. "Then you get to spend a few days in observation, learning all of the rules. You can't just pick up a weapon and start fighting!" She shook her head, causing her blue locks to swing back and forth. "That would be _awful_. You might accidentally hurt a precious little hair on your precious little head." She stepped forward to pat said precious little head.

Leo's nose habitually wrinkled at Camilla's sickening display. But he was so shocked by her words that he could find none of his own. The spark of excitement that had been glowing in his heart for weeks, no, months, had just fizzled out. He struggled to speak. "B-but…but…!"

"Don't bother arguing. We've all had to do it," Xander sighed. "Here, we'll show you the library. You'll have fun."

He reached to take his little brother's hand, but Leo snatched it away.

"I don't need you to show me around!" Leo snarled. Then he turned and sprinted out of the kitchen.

He could hear the chef chuckling at how adorable he was and Camilla's voice raised in complaint. Xander said something about letting him be, and going to train instead. Camilla squealed in excitement at this idea.

Leo's throat swelled with grief and frustration. He felt sick inside. _They lied!_ All month they had built this day up like it would be the best in his life. Then, at the last second, they'd ripped that away and trampled his expectations into dust.

 _I'll just have to take matters into my own hands,_ Leo thought, suppressing a tiny smirk. _To the armory!_

Unfortunately, getting to the armory was easier said than done. Compared to Castle Krakenburg, the Northern Fortress was small. But it was incredibly huge for someone as young as Leo, who had no idea how to navigate its maze of corridors. He soon found himself lost in its cold, dark hallways.

His heart began to pound nervously with each passing minute. Despite this, he walked with his head high and a level expression. The occasional maid or butler that passed by cast him curious glances and friendly smiles but traded no words with him. They had places to be, jobs to do. No one bothered asking Leo, "are you lost?" even though he desperately wished they would. He was too proud to ask for help himself.

Finally, by some miracle, Leo spotted the training grounds from one of the highest windows in the tower. Xander's blonde head shone like a spotlight far beneath him. He was trying to train Camilla in the ways of the sword, but she looked clumsy handling it. _I could do better,_ Leo thought. And he would.

The armory couldn't have been far from the training grounds. Leo stood on his tiptoes to peer out the window, memorizing the landscapes and mapping out a route to his destination. Then, with renewed energy, he charged back the way he came, taking stairs two at a time on his way down. He was full of hope and excitement.

All of that hope came crashing down when he got to the armory and discovered it was locked. Downtrodden, Leo turned to leave with his head hanging. Then the view from the tower walkway flashed in his mind. There was another way into the armory! He might be able to get into it by going through the fortress's garden. There was a tough wall to climb, but he was resourceful. He could do it.

Leo maneuvered through the hallways to the outdoor garden, only to find that the gate was locked. _Do they lock up everything?!_ he thought, frustrated. It was impossible to climb with its long, iron bars. There were no footholds.

Still, Leo was not willing to give up. The solution turned out to be simple. There was an open window that he could drop down from, into the garden below. He didn't consider the fact that he wouldn't be able to get out. He was too focused on accomplishing his goal.

Pretending he was a Hoshidan ninja, Leo squirmed out the window and dropped down into the garden. It was a longer fall than expected. He landed heavily on his feet and pitched forward. "Ouch!"

Suddenly—CRASH! A great commotion broke out just on the other side of the open window.

Gasping, Leo scrambled towards the nearest bush and threw himself under it. His hands scrabbled in the dirt as he struggled to immerse himself completely in the leaves. He curled his body into a tight little ball and held his breath, listening.

He could hear a butler apologizing to a maid for bumping into her and causing her to drop her tray. The exchange didn't last more than a minute and the two went on their way. Only after their steps had faded completely did Leo realize something: he'd crawled under a black rose bush.

It was one of the only kinds of flowers that bloomed in the dark kingdom of Nohr. It was revered for its soft, lovely petals…and its sharp thorns.

Leo gingerly tried to extract himself from the bush, but getting in hand been a lot easier than getting out. "Ow!" He cried out as a thorn pricked his cheek. Gritting his teeth, he pushed a branch away from his eyes and the thorns pierced his hands. He suppressed a whimper, took a deep breath, and forced himself out of the bush in one swift motion.

The thorns ripped at his clothes and skin for a brief instant. There was a prickle of pain. Then he was free.

Leo lifted his arms, surveying the damage. The thorns had torn through his once-clean white shirt. There were little red tracings of blood on his skin, staining the fabric. When he touched a finger to his stinging cheek, it came away red too.

Leo groaned loudly. "Ughhh—"

"Way to go."

Leo nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected voice. This action brought on an onslaught of giggling. He quickly located the source.

A little girl was perched in a nearby tree, peering down at Leo through the bare, twisty branches. She looked to be about the same age as Leo. Her light hair was tied in a messy side ponytail and she had stunning red eyes that reminded Leo of the rubies rich Nohrian women liked to wear. He found himself drawn into them for a few long seconds.

The eyes narrowed in annoyance and he realized too late that he had been staring quite rudely. "You shouldn't be here, you know," the girl said, hopping down from the tree.

Leo's jaw dropped. The girl was barefoot…and her feet were positively _filthy._ The thick layer of dirt caked onto them could have been a pair of shoes. And this girl had the nerve to tell him what to do!

Leo rose to his feet and haughtily crossed his arms. He lifted his chin and declared in his most confident voice, "I'm a prince! I can go wherever I wish."

The mysterious girl's lips split into a big grin. "Yeah, you really look like a prince with all those twigs sticking out of your hair."

Leo's face flushed red. With no clever response, he turned and stomped away to find the nearest mirror. Then he realized that he was locked in the garden and stopped in his tracks.

"Wait! Let me help you."

Hands snaked into Leo's hair and he stiffened. The girl's touch was gentle as she picked leaves and twigs out. The young prince could feel his face heating up even further.

"Sorry I made fun of you," the girl apologized. "What's your name? Do you want to play? I'm a princess, you know. I can't play with the servants, but maybe I can play with you."

Leo instantly didn't believe this shoddy-looking girl was a princess. If he had to guess, he'd say she was the daughter of one of the servants, playing pretend. Or trying to take advantage of him. She wasn't the first little girl to say to Leo she was a princess, to capture his attention and get him to play with her. He'd long since learned to stop believing lies like that.

So he brushed off this statement and answered, "I can't play. I'm trying to get into the armory."

"You want to go in there? But it's so boring!"

Leo felt a flash of annoyance that this stranger had been inside the armory and he, a prince of Nohr, had not.

"Look—you're new here, right? I can show you around!" Her scarlet eyes glittered with hope.

"Err…" Leo avoided her gaze. He wasn't so sure he wanted to go into the armory anymore, especially with these stinging wounds. Besides, this girl knew what he was up to. She would probably tattle on him if he tried to do anything. The thought annoyed him. "I don't need to be shown around!" he snapped, more forcefully than intended.

The girl's face fell and Leo instantly felt bad. He hurried to cover his tracks.

"I…I mean, I'm going to go exploring by myself. But if you want to come along, I'd be okay with that."

The girl's smile returned and Leo found himself staring at her dirty feet instead of her face. Then the girl grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the window.

"Come on!" she trilled. "We'll go to all of my favorite places! The library, the stables…ooh! Maybe they'll give us a treat in the kitchens!"

"You're going to pull my arm out of its socket," Leo complained as she dragged him back to the window. But he couldn't help noticing how warm her hand was. In a place as cold as this, it felt nice to hold.

The girl stopped under the open window and pointed up. "Give me a boost and I'll pull you up!"

Leo did just that, allowing the girl to scramble onto his shoulders. "Ow—wait!" Leo said as the girl stepped on his head. "What's your name?"

"Corrin!" she piped up cheerfully. "What's yours?"

"Mine's Leo."


	2. Drifting

_**Happy almost Easter!**_

 _ **Wow! Lots of favorites and follows! Not too many reviews though. If any of you have the time, I'd REALLY appreciate some feedback. :) Read on!**_

* * *

"There you are. How was your day, sweetie? Did you have fun exploring?"

Leo didn't see Xander and Camilla until dinner that night. As soon as he walked into the dining hall, his face lit up with pure joy.

"Beef stew!" he cried out, bounding to his seat and marveling at the meal.

"Surprise," Xander said with a smile. "We told the cooks it's your favorite."

Leo took a bite. "Mmm." Flavors of beef, carrots, and potatoes flooded his taste buds. It was different from the stew he had at home, but it was delicious in its own way. He shoveled in a few more mouthfuls and licked the thick gravy from his lips.

"You seem to be in a much better mood," Camilla commented, sipping delicately from her glass of water. She looked past Leo, eyebrows shooting up in pleasant surprise. "Oh, Corrin! There you are."

"Corrin!" Leo exclaimed, turning around to see his friend coming into the room. A servant followed her with her very own meal on a tray. Leo was so pleased to see her, he forgot how strange it was that a servant girl would eat with royalty. It had been a wonderful day, spent with her. Leo couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun.

"Hi Leo," Corrin said cheerfully, taking a seat next to her new friend.

"Oh? You two have met?" Xander asked.

Leo nodded.

Camilla let out a dramatic sigh. "Aww! I wanted to introduce you myself. I wanted to see the look on your cute little face when you met her for the first time!"

Leo ignored his sister, focusing all of his attention on Corrin. That night, he monopolized the dinnertime conversation. Something he never did. But he had enjoyed playing with Corrin today and was eager to learn more about her. And she was so kind and easy to talk to. They talked about their favorite foods, told funny stories, and discussed weird dreams they had.

They talked so much that Leo's delicious beef stew soon turned cold and forgotten.

* * *

The next few weeks were like a dream. Leo was able to start learning all about weapons. He got to go to the stables many times to visit the animals there. And during his free time, when he wasn't reading, he was playing with Corrin. Sometimes they would spar with Xander (Corrin turned out to be surprisingly good, which made Leo wonder why a servant's daughter would be so adept at such a thing). Sometimes they attended Camilla's tea parties and pretended they were being imprisoned by a dragon, shooting secretive smirks at one another and planning a dramatic escape while Camilla served them cakes. Sometimes they would just spend hours in the library, reading and learning late into the night.

Sadly, the dream was coming to an end. The siblings would be returning to Castle Krakenburg soon and Corrin would be left here. Today was their second-to-last day together. Tomorrow, Leo would be headed home.

Today, they spent their freetime in the library, curled together on a couch, flipping through dust-covered books.

"Leo, you should be a magic user!" Corrin declared. "You're so good at it."

Leo frowned down at the book in his hands. "I don't know. Xander and Camilla are always saying how cool it is to carry around weapons and how important it is to be strong. I'd look stupid if I just carried around a tomb."

"First of all, it's called a _tome_ , not a tomb," Corrin said, suppressing a laugh. "And you wouldn't look stupid, you would look smart! You're a genius, Leo!"

Leo knitted his eyebrows, disbelieving. Somehow, it didn't seem to mean much coming from her. She was always complimenting him. Xander and Camilla, on the other hand…praise from them was very rare. They were always piling it on Corrin, but hardly ever had anything to say to him. It made his heart feel heavy.

Corrin pawed at the book in his hands, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Come on! Do that thing you always do," she said with a sparkle in her eye.

Leo obliged, waving his hand over the tome. A pillar of flame shot straight up at the ceiling, showering them in sparks. "Wow!" Corrin gasped, looking up in wonderment. Leo ignored the display, gazing at Corrin instead. Her entire face was lit up and her wild hair was sticking out in every direction, blown back by the flames. Leo thought it made her look kind of pretty.

Then there was an irate yell from the other side of the library. "Put that out! You kids are going to burn this fortress to the ground!"

"Sorry!" Leo said quickly, putting the tome away. Then he and Corrin dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Let's go get lunch," Corrin decided, jumping to her feet.

"Okay." Leo was happy to follow her out of the library and down the hall. Now that he knew his way around, the Northern Fortress seemed a lot smaller. And the hallways seemed a little brighter too, when Corrin was with him.

But as soon as the two turned a corner, all of the light seemed to be sucked out of the air. A dark, hulking figure stood before them, blocking their path. A thrill of fear shot adrenaline through Leo's veins. A moment later, he realized it was none other than King Garon. The fear was instantly replaced by happiness.

"Father!" Leo said. "You came back a day early."

"Of course," King Garon rumbled in his deep voice. "I wanted to see how my youngest was coming along in his training." He bent down slightly and opened his arms. Leo ran into them. His father's embrace was a cold one and he shivered in his grip. When the reunion was finished, he turned to introduce his friend to his father, but Corrin spoke before he could.

"Hello, Father," she said in a tone of utmost respect.

"Corrin," King Garon grunted.

Leo blinked in confusion. _Why's she calling him Father? That's not a very funny joke._ Shockingly, King Garon didn't call her out on it.

"Why don't you take your leave? I have much to discuss with my son." He dismissed Corrin with a wave of his hand. Leo tried to give her apologetic look, but she didn't give him a second glance as she took her leave. Her bare feet striking the stone floors echoed and faded.

A hand settled on Leo's shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Walk with me."

Leo did as he said, pleased to be the sole object of his father's attention. Whenever his other siblings were around, King Garon only ever seemed to address Xander. But now, he was finally acknowledging Leo's potential. Leo imagined telling him all about his training and being lavished with praise.

"Listen to me…"

Leo straightened up, listening intently to what his father had to say.

"You mustn't waste your time with that one."

A long silence followed his words. Leo just blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"The girl. Stay away from her. You should focus on your studies."

"But she's my friend—"

Leo's voice faltered at a stern look from King Garon. He should have known there was no point in arguing.

Then, to his surprise, the king uttered a humorless laugh. "I see there is still much for you to learn. In the great kingdom of Nohr, silly bonds such as friendship can do nothing but tie you down. I expected more of you, Leo. If you wish to make me proud, you will not get close to that girl. You will put everything you have into becoming a prince that Nohr can be proud of."

Of all the things his father could have said to him, it couldn't get much worse than this. Leo felt like something inside him was shattering. He tried not to let what he was feeling show on his face as he whispered, "Yes, Father."

King Garon said nothing more on the matter. Instead, he muttered, "Come. I'd like to see what improvements your brother has made."

* * *

Leo couldn't sleep that night.

He was going home tomorrow. And he still had to tell Corrin that they couldn't be together anymore. He wondered how to go about it. Tell her the truth? Or better yet, he could be a complete jerk to her. Then she wouldn't even want to be with him anymore. But he wasn't so sure he had it in him.

 _Oh, it's not fair!_ Leo wailed inwardly. _Camilla gets to spend lots of time with Corrin! And Father lets Xander train her. Why am I the only one who can't be with her? She's the first friend I ever…_

Suddenly, the door to Leo's room creaked open. His heart nearly stopped beating.

"Who's there?" he choked out, images of monster and ghosts plaguing his mind.

"Shh. It's just me." A familiar voice. The covers lifted and Corrin climbed into bed with him. Her eyes glowed crimson in the moonlight that filtered through an open window. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"N-No," Leo stammered.

"Good. I can't sleep."

She snuggled up next to him and Leo instantly pulled away. "You shouldn't be here!" he said through gritted teeth.

Corrin gave him a quizzical look. "Why not? I'm your sister, aren't I?"

"You're my sister?!" Leo blurted out.

Corrin arched an eyebrow and stared. "You didn't know?"

Leo blanched, his mind blank. It was too late to cover his tracks, anyways.

"We've been playing together this whole time and you didn't know?!" Corrin said, barely able to speak through laughter. "Didn't Camilla tell you? Just wait till I tell her! Heeheehee!"

"Oh gods, please don't," Leo muttered under his breath. He was glad the room was dark, so Corrin couldn't see how badly he was blushing. A genius? He felt like a complete fool. But now it all made sense. She really was a princess and King Garon's daughter. Then if that was true…why couldn't she come back to the castle with them? Why couldn't they be friends?

Leo opened his mouth to tell her off, that they couldn't be together, but the words wouldn't come. Corrin had already closed her eyes and her breathing was slowing. Leo sighed heavily.

"Can't you go sleep with Camilla?"

"Her door…was locked…" Corrin said, suddenly fatigued. She gave a great yawn.

Leo just sighed and closed his eyes too.

He would just have to tell her tomorrow.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't know she was our sister! Don't you ever pay attention? I've talked about Corrin for _ages_ ," Camilla said, shaking her head repeatedly at her porridge.

Leo glared at his own breakfast, cheeks red. "I thought Corrin was the name of your dragon," he mumbled.

"Unbelievable!" Camilla snickered, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Can you believe it took Leo weeks to realize Corrin was our sister?"

Xander said nothing. He was oddly quiet all throughout the conversation.

"I hope you didn't go and get a little crush on her," Camilla said, winking from across the table.

"I didn't!" Leo growled. He was in a foul mood this morning. Corrin had gone and told Camilla what happened, even though he asked her not to, and now he had to suffer through her endless teasing. On top of that, Father was taking them home today. He wanted to stay longer.

Camilla pushed out her lower lip. "Oh, well that's good then, because you have to say goodbye to her today. I sure am going to miss her! Xander, remember that move she pulled off during training last week?"

"How could I forget?" Xander said, smiling a bit. "That little princess. So young and yet so talented."

They dissolved into gushing about how great Corrin was. Leo bit his tongue and devoured his breakfast in the most violent way possible. Then he excused himself from the table and stomped off.

Now was the part he had been dreading. He had to tell Corrin they couldn't play together anymore. Could this day get any worse?

All morning, he wandered the Northern Fortress, looking for her. He peeked into her room, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the kitchen or the library either. The training grounds and stables were empty.

Finally, he found her in the garden. The place where they had met.

"Leo!" Her entire face lit up when she caught sight of him. Like it always did. But something felt different now that he knew she was his sister, and he couldn't speak to her if he wanted to make his father proud.

Leo avoided eye contact, choosing to glare at Corrin's feet instead. They looked a little cleaner than usual. That was good. A royal shouldn't be walking around with dirty feet.

"Come look at this," she said, walking over to the rose bushes he'd gotten stuck in on his first day here. "I found a caterpillar! Let's put it in a jar and feed it. We can watch it grow into a butterfly!"

Caterpillars were rare in Nohr, since there wasn't a whole lot of plant life. And Corrin loved butterflies. That's why she always wore a little butterfly clip in her hair. He could tell she was positively thrilled about the idea of raising one. It'd probably be a lot of fun too.

Leo pushed the thought from his mind and stayed where he was. He felt disgusted with himself, for what he was about to do. But he had to make Nohr proud. Make his father proud.

Corrin frowned. "Leo?" Her voice was soft and full of concern.

"I can't…be with you anymore," Leo said. Each word sent a stabbing pain through his chest. "We can't be friends."

Corrin looked just as hurt as he felt. "Why?" she asked in a quavering voice. He could see tears bunching in the corners of her eyes. "Was it something I did?"

Leo shook his head vehemently. "Father said—"

"What did Father say?!" Corrin cut him off, her voice shrill with grief. "That I'm not allowed to be happy?!"

Leo was surprised by her explosive reaction. It rendered him mute.

Corrin sniffled loudly, reaching up to wipe tears away. Her filthy hands left smears of dirt on her cheeks. "Why am I different?" she sobbed, to no one in particular. "I want to live at the castle too! I want to be with you and Camilla and Xander…and everyone! Why do I have to stay at this fortress, all by myself?! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Leo didn't have an answer for her. He didn't understand it either. He stepped forward to attempt to comfort Corrin, though he had no idea how to go about it.

As he drew close, Corrin snapped, "Don't touch me! Just…g-get…get out…urrgh!" Her face twisted with rage and grief.

"Corrin?" Leo cried out, alarmed.

Corrin was doubling over in pain. Her entire body was shaking. Some strange sort of magic seemed to be gathering in the air around her, but there were no tomes nearby.

"Corrin!" Leo screamed in horror.

His terrified scream melded with her own shriek. Corrin's eyes lit up with pure white energy. The magic enveloped her like purple-and-red fire, close enough that Leo could feel its heat. He stumbled backwards and fell. In the brilliant light, he lost sight of Corrin. A beastly roar pierced the air. Were they being attacked by some kind of monster?!

"LEO!"

Suddenly, King Garon was there with Xander. Leo wanted to run to them, but his legs felt like jelly.

"Get him out of here!" The king snarled to his firstborn.

Xander charged forward and snatched Leo right off the ground. "Wait!" Leo cried out, struggling in his brother's arms. "You need to help Corrin!"

But Xander ignored him, carrying Leo away as swiftly as possible. Leo struggled to see over his brother's shoulder into the garden, but he couldn't see past his father's large bulk. The next thing he knew, he was back in his room, being tended to by butlers, maids, and nurses. And he had no idea what had just happened.

Everyone was fussing over him. "Where's Corrin?" he demanded to know, but no one gave him any answers. He still wasn't sure if something had happened to her, or someone had tried to attack them. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. And just before he'd been taken away from the scene, he could have sworn he saw a dragon.

That dragon could have hurt Corrin.

"We have to help her!" Leo said, turning to Xander with tears in his eyes.

Xander was calm, just like he always was. But the crease between his eyebrows betrayed he was concerned too. "Just wait until Father gets here," he told his brother.

Thankfully, they didn't have long to wait. King Garon appeared in the doorway, taking up its entire frame. His face was stern. All of the butlers and maids fell silent as soon as they were aware of his presence.

When it was completely quiet, he spoke. "From now on, the girl is not allowed outside of the Northern Fortress. She could have killed my son today. She must be kept indoors at all times, from this moment on."

King Garon's piercing gaze settled on Leo and he felt his blood turn to ice.

"Now you understand. That girl is dangerous."

In a swirl of robes, King Garon was gone.

After that, Xander sent the servants away, leaving the three Nohrian siblings alone in Leo's room. There they stayed. Xander and Camilla were on standby to comfort their brother, but Leo's eyes were dry. His expression was hard and resolute.

He didn't go back down to the gardens. He didn't see the destroyed rose bush or the little caterpillar crushed into the dirt.

An hour later, the royal family of Nohr left the Northern Fortress.

Leo never said goodbye to Corrin.

* * *

Many months passed. Leo threw himself into his studies with vigor. While he had considered taking up the sword as his main weapon for a long time, he decided that his path lay with magic. Besides, he would never escape Xander's shadow if he favored the sword as well. Leo knew he would always be compared to his older brother. And Xander was already so skillful. There was no beating him.

He quickly found that he had made the right choice. Swordplay was an art, but in his eyes, magic was an even greater art. Its history went back as far as anyone could remember. And there were so many _kinds_ of magic. He could spend hours just reading about it.

Studying proved to be a good distraction. Eventually, the encounter with Corrin felt like a strange dream more than reality. And with all of the work he had to do, there was little time to miss her companionship. Besides, if he felt like holding a conversation with someone, there was always Xander and Camilla…though he didn't have much in common with Xander…and Camilla was always treating him like a baby, much to his chagrin…

Well. Best not to dwell on these matters.

He still visited the Northern Fortress for outdoor training sessions, but never crossed paths with Corrin. She was most likely locked away in the tower, like a fairytale princess waiting for her prince to come rescue her.

One day, Leo decided that King Garon's rule didn't have to apply for his entire life. After all, he had done as he said and was growing into a fine knight and mage. Surely the "dangerous" Corrin no longer posed a threat to him. Besides, she was his sister, of all things! He spoke to Camilla on a daily basis and _she_ was his sister.

With this reasoning, Leo decided to reach out and reestablish their bond. The next time he went to the Northern Fortress, he looked for Corrin. To his surprise, she wasn't in her room.

They crossed paths in one the fortress's many dark hallways. As soon as Corrin laid eyes on him, her eyes went comically wide. "Leo!" she gasped.

Leo didn't know what to do. Luckily, he didn't have to make a decision. Corrin came running towards him and threw herself at him. Leo groaned loudly as she locked him in a tight hug.

"You're crushing my lungs!" he gagged.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you again!" Corrin said, pulling away, beaming. "It feels like it's been forever."

"It has," Leo agreed, smiling.

He took a good look at Corrin. She had gotten taller and her hair had grown longer. _Is she an inch taller than me?_ Leo wondered, irked. He couldn't help but snort. "I see your feet as still as dirty as ever. And you still have those weird pointy ears."

"Hey! I don't make fun of your pointy nose," Corrin protested. She poked Leo's nose and he waved her away, trying and failing to look annoyed.

It was like nothing had changed. Leo opened his mouth to say this, but a new voice reached his ears.

"Is that Prince Leo?"

A gray-haired boy came walking around the corner, looking at Leo with bright, interested eyes. Leo recoiled a little bit under the newcomer's scrutiny.

"It is!" Corrin said cheerfully. "Leo, this is my best friend Silas!"

 _Best friend?_ Leo was instantly gripped by jealousy. He narrowed his eyes coolly at Silas. "Nice to meet you," he said respectfully, barely concealing his disgust.

Silas didn't seem to notice either way. "Nice to meet you too! Corrin always used to talk about you a lot."

 _Used to?_ "Oh. Great," Leo said in a clipped voice. "Well, I'd better go train. See you later."

"See you later," Silas said cheerfully.

 _I was talking to Corrin, idiot,_ Leo nearly said aloud, but his bit his lip. _And how dare you speak so casually to a prince you just met!_ Rigid with disdain, he turned and marched away with his head held high.

"Bye Leo! Nice seeing you again!" Corrin called after him.

Leo didn't respond. He was too busy thinking.

This was perfect, really. The way things had turned out.

He still had Corrin as a friend, but they weren't so close that he had to waste all of his time playing with her. Silas could do that in his stead. So he didn't have to feel guilty. And he could focus on bettering himself, becoming the soldier his Father wished him to be.

 _Yes,_ Leo thought, ignoring the ache in his heart.

 _Life couldn't be better._


	3. Alone

_**Thank you all for the reviews! I was so happy to get more feedback and I'm glad you're all enjoying it!**_

 _ **There's kind of a split in the story here. We're in the present now, with Corrin as the main perspective. Her relationship with Leo is still the main focus, but I'll warn you now that there's some Corrin x Takumi in the next chapter. I hope you'll still like it. Oh and more importantly:**_

 _ **WARNING! This chapter contains SPOILERS for the ending of Conquest! You've been warned.**_

* * *

" _Thank you for your hand, Corrin. I swear to devote my life to your happiness."_

 _"Oh, Leo…I promise the same."_

" _I've hidden my feelings for so long…I can't believe you felt the same way all this time. Stay with me forever."_

Late at night, when sleep was very far away, Corrin liked to think back to the night Leo proposed. Going over every word that had been said in her mind brought her peace. It guided her into her dreams.

But not tonight.

There was a foul feeling in her stomach that was preventing her from falling asleep tonight. Every so often, she would start shaking and have to calm herself with deep breaths. She listened to her husband's slow breaths and tried to match his, to no avail.

In a moment of weakness, Corrin whimpered softly. Leo's soft breaths suddenly ceased and the dark room descended into silence. Only the faint sound of rustling leaves penetrated the walls of their little house. A sudden gust of wind battered at the windows and Corrin shivered again.

There was a _creak_ from the bed as Leo rolled over to look at his wife with concerned eyes. "Can't sleep?" he asked softly, and Corrin found immediate comfort in his voice.

"No," Corrin replied breathlessly. "I keep thinking about…tomorrow."

Tomorrow they were to take Hoshido. She would have to face her blood siblings. There would most likely be a fight. A fight that she was not ready for…and would never be ready for. The very thought of it brought tears to her eyes. _What would mother think? Did I make the right choice?_

Leo wrapped his arms around Corrin quite suddenly and closed the space between them. Corrin put both hands on his bare chest and shut her eyes, reveling in his warmth and scent. Here, all of her worries washed away. She wished she could stay here forever and never have to face her fears that would unravel tomorrow.

"Listen." Leo's breath tickled her ear. "This time tomorrow, it will all be over. Then we can finally focus on our future together."

"Our future?" Corrin echoed.

Leo's fingers traced little circles on the small of her back. He sighed wistfully. "The war will be over. We can go back home. And we can…you know…do what we talked about."

Corrin couldn't help but smile. The bedroom was dark, but she could tell her husband was blushing. Even after marrying, he was prone to being quite shy. It wasn't a challenge to make him blush.

"Then we can start our family," Corrin finished quietly.

"Yes. Think of nothing but that. Tomorrow will come, but for now…just stay in this moment with me. Please."

Corrin pulled back to look into Leo's eyes. Their brown depths were tender, full of love and compassion. Unable to resist him, Corrin pressed her lips to his. They molded together as if made for each other.

The kiss lasted a long time. During it, Corrin pushed away all of her dark thoughts. All of her fears. Nothing else existed, except for this sole moment, this few precious seconds in time. She held on to Leo tightly, feeling his skin against hers.

Afraid to let go. Afraid to lose him.

But then he pulled away and the moment ended. His eyes had turned sad. "Not tonight," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "You need your rest."

Corrin's heart ached. "You're right," she conceded, trying to mask the disappointment she felt. She attempted a smile. "Besides, we don't want to wake up the entire camp."

Leo chuckled softly and the two settled back to sleep. But Leo's arms stayed wrapped around Corrin. She snuggled into them, pressing against his chest. Very gently, he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her head. His touch was like electricity and made Corrin's heart flutter.

She closed her eyes, smiling. Her stomach no longer hurt and there was no more shivering. She let her thoughts drift towards the future. Very soon, the war would be over and she would be able to start a family with the love of her life.

 _I wonder how many children Leo would prefer? I think…two would be just right. So they will always have each other and never be lonely._

Corrin fell asleep wondering what sort of people her future children would be. But at the back of her mind, fear hovered like a predatory owl gliding through the night, prepared to strike with cold talons.

It scared her to death. Someone was going to die tomorrow. If not someone in the Nohrian army, then certainly someone fighting for Hoshido. It was going to be a bloody battle.

But no matter what, she knew that whatever tomorrow brought, she would face it with Leo by her side.

* * *

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

They had won the war. King Garon's true form had been revealed and defeated. Peace could finally reign in both Hoshido and Nohr, thanks to Ryoma's sacrifice and her own efforts.

But then came Takumi. _No…not Takumi._

Her brother was dead. She'd stood with him in a field, shrouded by light and warmth. The sun shone down on an abundance of wildflowers and soft green grass. Ryoma and her mother were there. Because…she was dead too.

 _No, not yet._ She could hear the voices of her friends calling her, trying to bring her back. Takumi had asked her to go back and destroy his body, so he could be at peace. And he'd given her his precious Fujin Yumi.

" _Please…I need you to set me free."_

And then for the first time, she'd seen him smile. A soft, genuine smile. A sight she would never forget.

" _I wonder…what it would have been like to fight on the same side as you."_

His confession had broken her heart. She apologized to him for everything that had happened, but he had forgiven her. He had finally found his peace. And through him, she found her own peace.

No…not yet. There was one last thing she had to do. And she had to go back to do it.

But she was so tired. The beautiful meadow was gone and was replaced by thick, suffocating darkness. She was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness. The voices of her friends were fading.

A single tear rolled down Corrin's cheek. She tried to reach for the place where her friends were calling her from, but her arm was like a lead weight. Her entire body was so heavy. Sinking…sinking…

She wouldn't be able to fulfill her vow. _I'm sorry, Takumi. I'm sorry…everyone…_

Corrin closed her eyes.

 _"Corrin!"_

A familiar voice cut through the silence, so loud that her eyes flew open and she gasped. Through the haze in her mind, she recognized this as a voice she held very dear.

"Corrin, stay with me. I can't lose you now, not after how far we've come! _Wake up!_ "

Leo's voice was desperate, wretched with sorrow. She wanted to go to him. But where was the voice coming from? She struggled to keep her eyes open and locate the source. It would be so easier to just go to sleep.

"Leo, she's reacting to your voice! Keep talking to her!"

Something brushed Corrin's cheek. And Leo's voice spoke again, calmer now.

"Do you remember the day we met, Corrin? I know you probably don't. You've always had problems with your memory. But I do…and I remember those precious days we spent together. You were the best—the best friend I ever had…"

His voice choked and faint voices urged him to keep going.

"You were the best friend I had as a child. But then we drifted apart, because I was an envious fool who only wanted to please my father. I never let myself get close to you. Even after I learned you weren't my sister and I started to fall in love with you, I still hid my feelings. But you…you never let anything stop you. And by your example, I decided that I wouldn't either. Do you remember my confession?"

Of course she remembered. She had it memorized. That had been the best day of her life.

Corrin smiled. The darkness was fading. She could sense it—dawn was approaching.

It was time to wake up.

"I swore I would devote my life to your happiness. We're going to grow together, as warriors and people. We're going to have a family one day. But to do that, you need to _come back to me!"_

Corrin opened her eyes.

There was an exclamation of joy from the army. They cheered and clapped one another on the back as Corrin sat up, but all she could see was Leo, crouching next to her with her hand in his. His eyes were wet with relief.

"You came back," he whispered, touching her cheek.

"I would never leave you," Corrin murmured. She put her warm hand over his and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

An agonized scream sounded from the end of the throne room. "No…forgiveness…Corrin! I will…kill you…filthy Nohrian!" An arrow infused with darkness flew past Corrin's ear.

She and Leo were immediately back on their feet. Monsters and ghostly soldiers were spawning from every corner of the throne room. But the Nohrian army was prepared to fight, weapons at the ready. They formed a protective circle around the royal family. But Xander pushed through their ranks, ready to lead his people. As he did so, he cast a glance back over his shoulder.

"Are you ready, little princess?"

Corrin nodded. "I'm ready. This will be my…no, this will be OUR final battle!"

The Nohrian army cheered and charged forward to meet their foes in battle. Corrin readied her sword, infused with the power of Leo's Brynhildr, Xander's Siegfried, and Takumi's Fujin Yumi. With them, there was no way she could lose.

She sprang at a Faceless and killed it with a single blow. Leo fought beside her on his trusted horse, Maria. His magic mowed down rows and rows of enemies. But they just kept coming.

Corrin looked across the throne room, where Takumi stood. He was firing arrows into the mass of fighting bodies, not caring who or what was struck down.

"Leo!" Corrin shouted over the fray. "We need to get to Takumi—or else these monsters will just keep coming!"

Leo nodded determinedly. His eyes flicked towards the battlefield towards a pair of wolfskins who were tearing soldiers apart. "Keaton! Velouria!" he shouted. "Cover us!"

Both creatures looked in his direction, bloodstained teeth bared, eyes glowing bright red. Their tails flicked in acknowledgement. Then they turned to take down a dragon together.

Corrin started to run forward, but Leo blocked her way with his horse. Then he held out a hand to her. Corrin smiled and took it. He pulled her onto Maria and together, the two took off across the throne room, dodging around comrades, and leaping over fallen enemies.

Monsters came after them, converging on them from every side. But Keaton and Velouria were there to stop their advance, battling viciously to keep them at bay. But they were quickly becoming surrounded. Their dark coats soon ran red and they fell behind the charge.

Corrin clung tightly to Leo. Suddenly, a Faceless blocked their path and Maria reared in fright. Corrin barely managed to hang on.

Then black lightning streaked past them and struck the Faceless. It crumpled to the ground, dead.

"Keep going!" Xander's voice sounded strongly from behind them.

"We'll cover you!" Camilla soared overhead on her dragon, and then came down mercilessly on an axe fighter.

Corrin glanced back to see the wolfskins were okay. Elise was healing them with her staff. As she caught her eye, her little sister offered her an encouraging smile. "You can do it!"

Leo kicked his horse into action. Again, they were racing across the throne room, drawing nearer and nearer to Takumi. Corrin could see every inch of hatred in his crimson eyes. Gritting his teeth, he strung an arrow and pointed it directly at her.

"Watch out!" Corrin screamed.

The arrow flew. It struck Maria in the chest and the horse stumbled. Corrin screamed as she and Leo were thrown off. Maria hit the ground heavily. Her nostrils flared with panic and her eyes rolled around in her head, seeking out her master.

"Maria!" Leo went to his beloved mount's side. The horse was fighting for breath. The arrow had gone straight through her armor, piercing her flesh with ease. Her long legs twitched as she struggled against the pain.

Leo placed his hands on her muzzle and she grew calm. Her eyes stopped rolling in her head and turned dim. Her panicked breaths slowed.

Corrin could feel tears in her eyes. Maria had been Leo's beloved partner since he was young. She went to his side, staggering slightly from her injuries. "We have to leave her," she croaked.

Leo looked up and she could see tears in his eyes as well. But he blinked them away and nodded, determined. After giving the dying mare a quick kiss on her forehead, he rose to his feet and held out his hand to Corrin once more.

She took it, and together, they ran.

They were almost there. A few enemies tried to get in their way and they were easily cut down. Then, finally, they were back at the other end of the throne room, facing Takumi.

His expression was shadowed with pure contempt. "I will kill you…Corrin…" he snarled in a dreadful voice that wasn't his own. His eyes blazed red. "This time…you'll stay dead!"

"Don't worry, Takumi. I'll set your spirit free," Corrin murmured. "I promise to make good on your dying wish, my brother." Her hand tightened on the Yato's hilt. She didn't realize it, but she was trembling.

Leo's hand rested on hers and the trembling stopped. "Corrin…let me," he said softly.

Corrin couldn't help but smile. Leo would always do what she couldn't. He executed traitors so she wouldn't have to. He walked a dark path so she could stay in the light. But this time, it had to be her.

"Sorry, Leo. I made a vow."

Squaring her shoulders, she stepped forward. Takumi snarled wordlessly, raising his bow. Before he could string an arrow, Corrin charged him. She darted in and out, slashing at him with her sword. Takumi's bellow of pain rang in her ears as she sliced open his arm.

"My turn!" Leo shouted, hitting Takumi with a magic attack before he could retaliate.

But the monster quickly gathered himself. He whirled around, producing a magical arrow out of thin air, and shot it at Corrin. She leaped, dodging it easily, and dove back in for another attack.

Takumi cried out once more, sounding more like himself and less like the evil being that had overtaken him. It shook Corrin's nerves. "Betrayal!" he roared, stringing another arrow. "Death!"

"This will end it!" Corrin shouted, charging forward one last time. "For Nohr!" She brought back the Yato, prepared to drive it into Takumi's heart.

In that moment, time seemed to slow. She was face to face with what had once been her brother. And for a brief instant, his kind smile flashed before her eyes. Those soft, sad eyes…

Her sword arm faltered. Takumi's arm pulled back the bowstring and let go.

"CORRIN!"

A heavy weight pushed her aside and she hit the ground with a cry. The image of Takumi's smile vanished from her mind. She jumped back to her feet and threw herself at the monster that had taken her brother from her, driving her sword deep into his chest.

He gagged as his lungs filled with blood. "I'll…kill…you…" he sputtered. A stream of crimson dripped from his lips. "Kill…" The light faded from his eyes. Then they closed.

His body went limp. Corrin took her little brother in her arms and lowered him to the ground. His face had smoothed and his brow was relaxed. All traces of hatred had disappeared from his face. The monster was gone. He could finally be at peace.

A tear fell from Corrin's eyes and landed on Takumi's cheek. In that moment, she could have sworn she saw his eyes open and they were his own again. The faintest trace of his beautiful smile lit up his face. Two simple words drifted on the air, so soft they barely seemed to exist.

 _"Thank you."_

Then Takumi's eyes were closed once more and his face was peaceful. A sob escaped Corrin's throat. She looked up.

Leo stood before her, smiling weakly, one hand over his chest. When he spoke, his voice was ragged. "You've done it, Corrin. Well done." His body shuddered.

Then he collapsed.

The hand fell away to reveal an arrow sticking out of his chest.

Corrin's eyes went impossibly wide. All of the air had been stolen from her lungs. "LEO!" she screamed in anguish.

The monsters had all vanished. The rest of the Nohrian army approached their leaders, nursing various wounds. Healers ran to and fro to provide aid. No one had yet realized what happened.

"Elise! ELISE!" Corrin shrieked. "Help! Leo's been hurt!"

The little girl appeared by her side and hurried to help her brother. But the wound was deep. The thickest armor in the land was nothing to these arrows, imbued with magic. It had cut Leo deep. He was bleeding on the inside.

Elise began to cry. "It's not working!" she wailed, trying and failing to heal her brother.

Corrin held Leo in her arms, cradling his head. "It has to work!" Her heart was pounding with fear. Her hands were trembling all over again and this time they wouldn't stop.

Xander and Camilla stood over them, faces bright with worry.

Leo opened his eyes. His face was a mask of calm, but his eyes betrayed how defeated he felt. He looked into Corrin's and they brightened. "I'm glad you're okay," he breathed. His voice sounded weak and ragged.

Tears fell freely from Corrin's eyes. "It wasn't supposed to end like this," she choked out. "What about everything you said? We were going to devote ourselves to each other's happiness…w-we were going to grow together! And have a family!" She knew she sounded like a child who had been slighted, but she didn't care. Grief was tearing her apart from the inside. _I can't lose him. I can't!_

Leo took Corrin's hand in his own. Despite everything, she couldn't help but notice how warm it was.

"I'm so sorry, Corrin," he said, his voice raw with grief. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…for leaving you like this…" He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"No! You're not leaving me!" Corrin shouted, holding him tighter. "Open your eyes, Leo! LEO!"

But he had stilled, just like Takumi. Their lifeless bodies lay on either side of her, eyes closed, faces pale.

Corrin's body crumpled and she bawled without abandon. Her family and friends were all around her, comforting her, mourning Leo alongside of her, but she hardly noticed. Their voices were far, far away. They might as well have not even been there.

Never had she felt so alone in her life.

* * *

Later that night, Corrin slept alone in her bed in the Astral Plane.

The army's base was nearly abandoned. The war was over. Everyone was returning to their homes and their lives. Xander and the rest of the royal family were preparing for his coronation back at the castle. Nohr would not be without a king for long. They had invited her to come help, saying that they were going to honor Leo at the ceremony, but she had turned them down.

She wanted to be alone. They understood.

" _This time tomorrow, it will all be over. Then we can finally focus on our future together."_

A fresh wave of tears overcame Corrin. She stayed awake long into the night, sobbing and shaking. During this time, a distant memory came back to her, faint and blurred around the edges. A young blonde boy stood before her, his cheek bleeding, twigs sticking out of his hair, a pout on his lips. Then came an image of him kneeling before her, a ring in his hand, cheeks tinged red.

She had achieved peace between the countries, and in doing so, lost everything.

Mother. Lilith. Ryoma. Takumi. Leo.

So young. Their lives stretched ahead of them. None of them should have died.

 _I wish I could do it all over again,_ Corrin thought wretchedly. And as she did so, Takumi's words came back to her.

" _I wonder…what it would have been like to fight on the same side as you."_

She closed her eyes. The tears had finally stopped coming. She had no more to give.

 _I want a second chance. If I could trade places with Leo, I'd do so in a heartbeat. Please. Give me a second chance._

 _I want to start over._

 _I want to save him._


	4. No Stranger to Hatred

_**All this support and this fic isn't going to be very long. ;_; I'm sorry! Thank you for taking the time to read it anyways! I know everyone seemed to enjoy the little Leo and Corrin stories, so I threw another flashback into the mix. And I came out liking it a lot.**_

 _ **Fun fact, the final battle for me in Conquest turned out the opposite of what I wrote. Yes, I charged ahead with Leo and the wolfskins were covering my butt like the amazing fighters they are, and Xander and Camilla were pretty awesome too, but by the end, everyone was dead. Except Leo. Leo struck the final blow on Takumi and narrowly won me the game. Thanks Leo!**_

 _ **For the record, yes, I am a very reckless player.**_

 _ **Also I learned that Takumi and Corrin aren't related at all so this fanfic isn't as sinful as I thought. Whew.**_

 _ **WARNING! SPOILERS FOR BIRTHRIGHT AHEAD! My fingers just accidentally typed birthday instead of birthright. Watch out for birthday spoilers, you don't want to ruin the surprise.**_

* * *

The room was dark, save for a thin shaft of moonlight that filtered in through an open window. A faint gust rustled the leaves of the tree outside. It was the only sound that could be heard in the little room. That and the sound of Corrin's lips pressing against her new husband's.

It was their first night together. Their bodies were entwined. Corrin ran her hand over his bare back, and clung to his strong shoulders. They were as close as could be, and yet, she wanted to be closer. She wanted to fill her world with him.

His lips pulled away from hers and went to her neck, kissing it softly. She closed her eyes and touched his hair. This was her first night with him and yet, something seemed so familiar about it all.

She stared dully past her husband. Something flashed before her eyes. A memory? No, she had long ago figured out that these weren't memories she was experiencing. Memories were something of the past, and these did not belong in the past.

Suddenly, Takumi pulled away. His eyes searched hers gently. Then alarm flashed in their depths. "You're crying?"

Corrin touched her face, surprised. Sure enough, tears streaked her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Takumi asked, beginning to look frightened. She knew he was probably imagining the worst.

Corrin quickly gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Takumi."

"Then why are you crying?!"

"I don't know." Corrin's smile wavered. "I just…don't know…"

She wrapped her arms around Takumi and hugged him tight. His strong arms returned the favor. _So warm…_

A long silence passed them by. There was no kissing or touching, nothing amorous. They just held one another for a while.

"Takumi…"

Corrin's voice pierced the dark.

"Can I tell you something? Something I haven't told anyone…"

"You know you can," Takumi said, leaning his cheek against her hair.

Corrin closed her eyes. She could feel tears gathering in the corners. She had no idea where to start, but she had to try. She'd been carrying this heavy burden all alone for quite some time. It was time to relieve herself of it.

"I've always had a spotty memory at best…I don't know why…but a lot of my childhood memories were suppressed. But lately, ever since siding with Hoshido, I've been getting these flashes. It's like déjà vu…or when you remember a dream…" She drifted off, unsure of how to continue.

Takumi released Corrin and sat back a little. "Are you remembering your childhood in Nohr?" His eyes narrowed with distaste and he frowned, wearing the same expression he always wore when speaking of the dark country. No matter what Corrin said to convince him otherwise, it seemed Takumi would never stop reviling the place she once called home.

She took a deep breath and continued:

"No. That's what's strange. These flashes seem like they could be happening right now. Like when we fought Flora…" Her voice choked as she recalled the maid that had taken her own life. "When we fought against Flora, I suddenly remembered a time I had fought side by side with her. But I've _never_ fought alongside her in battle. Yet, there the memory was, clear as day. Just for a brief instant and then it slipped through my fingers."

Corrin closed her eyes, frustrated. No matter how hard she tried to decipher these memories, she couldn't. It was like trying to grasp water in her fist.

"Tell me more," Takumi said, and Corrin was relieved to see that he was taking her seriously.

She told him about other flashes of memory she had, usually while encountering soldiers who fought for Nohr. Takumi stayed quiet all throughout, a small frown puckering his lips.

"And…and just now, I had one," Corrin said, faltering. Her cheeks reddened. "I think that's why I started crying."

Takumi didn't say anything for a minute. She could tell he was mulling everything over in his head. Then his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "Corrin, you don't think…you've done this before?"

"What?"

"Every time you see someone from Nohr, you get this vision of yourself fighting alongside them or knowing them better than you should. Maybe, in some alternate universe, you sided with Nohr instead of Hoshido."

Corrin forced a laugh. "That sounds so ludicrous!"

"Well, there's all sorts of magic in the world and most of it is unknown to humans. Maybe you harvested this magic and went back in time, or skipped over to a different world." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm no expert, but that's my guess."

Corrin suddenly felt unable to look Takumi in the eyes. She fidgeted with her hands, choosing to look at them instead. "And you…do you forgive me for choosing Nohr over Hoshido?"

Takumi smiled his warm, familiar smile and Corrin instantly melted with relief. "Of course I wouldn't hold that against you! I love you. Besides, you're here now, aren't you? You made the right decision in the end." He leaned forward to give her a swift peck on the cheek. "Now on the other hand, I might have to beat up whatever Nohrian scum stole your heart while they had you brainwashed!"

Corrin tried to smile and kiss him back, but her mind was distracted. _Was it the right decision, I wonder? And what happened in that other world that made me want to do it all over again?_

* * *

" _You're not going to stay and watch?" Leo asked, struggling to hide his disappointment. Though it didn't show on his face, there was a clear note in his voice that betrayed how he felt._

 _Camilla didn't seem to notice. Or perhaps, she just didn't care. "Sorry dear," she called over her shoulder as she flounced away, lavender curls bouncing. "I promised sweet little Elise we'd go to the stables and take care of the horses today. You know I can't say no to her. Besides, Faceless are nasty business. I'd rather not lose my lunch."_

 _Leo glared at his feet for an instant._ We haven't even _had_ lunch yet. _Then he returned his attention to his small audience._

 _At least Xander and Corrin were staying to watch. Each of them was equipped with an iron sword, their eyes bright with energy._

 _Iago was here too, looking pale and sickly as always, his greasy dark hair sticking to his pallid skin. Leo felt a flash of revulsion just looking at him. Lately, he'd been serving as a mentor to Leo, ever since he had chosen to walk the path of dark magic. His father found that there was no one else worthy of the task, except perhaps Zola, but his and Leo's personality had clashed from the get-go. And so the task had fallen to skillful and clever Iago._

 _Even if he was his teacher, that didn't mean Leo had to like him. In fact, he loathed the man. His eyes always glittered with unspoken schemes. He constantly talked down to the royal siblings and insulted them in ways that Leo didn't fully understand sometimes. He only ever showed them false kindness when in front of King Garon. He was a slithery snake._

No, _Leo thought, sneering with contempt._ Not even a snake. A worm.

 _Even now, he was voicing his doubts of Leo's ability, something a good teacher never would have done. But this was his method of teaching. He would beat Leo down so he would have to build himself back up, twice as strong._

" _I told the King you're too young to summon a Faceless, but he's blinded by whatever speck of love he's wasted on you. It's clear to me you're no prodigy."_

 _Leo felt his mouth fill with bitter taste. He stared at a point in the distance, eyes burning, fists clenched._

" _He can still try," Xander said, springing to his little brother's defense._

 _Corrin looked on with wide, curious eyes, waiting for Leo to make his move. And yet, he continued to hestitate._

 _Iago snorted. "Perhaps we should call it a day and go to naptime. To summon a Faceless, one must have a dark heart, as cold as ice, no stranger to hatred. Little Lord Leo's heart is soft as unicorn hair. And even if he did somehow manage to summon one, I doubt he would have the skill to control it."_

 _Leo's chest bubbled with anxiety and rage. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was in his throat._ No stranger to hatred? Let me show you where you're wrong! _He wanted to say, but the words would not come._

 _Instead, he lifted his hands, fingers spread. There was a tiny gasp from Corrin. Dark magic began to gather around Leo in black clouds. It swirled at his fingertips and his feet. The Northern Fortress blurred around him. He forgot about Iago's scorn, Xander's judgment, Corrin's gaze searing him like fire…it was just him and the darkness. It was devouring him, swallowing him whole, dragging him down into its depths…_

 _Then it happened. The world came back into sharp focus all at once. Rising like a corpse from its grave, the Faceless materialized before Leo's eyes. Its skin was gray and mottled, stretched tight over its bulky frame. It towered over him, slightly hunched, its knuckles dragging on the ground._

 _Leo's eyes flickered towards his audience. All of them had been stricken silent, staring at the Faceless with impossibly wide eyes. Even Iago._

 _The Faceless took a step toward him, regaining his attention. Even if it had no eyes, Leo could feel it leering at him. Its master._

 _He shivered with disgust and pride. Something slimy and foul dribbled from the Faceless's mask and plopped at his feet. The stench was nauseating. It smelled like death._

 _Suddenly, Leo was seized with fear. This was wrong. All wrong. A creature with no will and no face to call its own should not exist—yet how did it come into existence? The darkness in his own heart. Something evil, deep inside of him, something he had not been aware of until this moment._

 _Leo cried out, terrified of this horrid creature and of himself. The lapse in strength broke his connection to the Faceless. He was not fit to lord over it._

 _Roaring hideously, it snapped the chains on its wrists with ease and reached for Leo's throat. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, frozen with fear. He struggled to regain control of his emotions, but his mind had gone blank. All he could see was that gray hand with filthy, jagged nails, reaching for him. The hand that could crush his skull in its fist. And all the while, that foul stench clung in his nostrils and throat, choking him…choking him..._

" _Leo, MOVE!"_

 _Corrin flung herself in between Leo and the monster, carving the air with her sword. A gash appeared on the Faceless's stomach, leaking black blood. The beast shrieked and reeled. Corrin stabbed it again and her aim was true. She pierced its heart with her sword. It bellowed in agony and sunk to the ground._

 _Leo watched from his position on the ground as his creation dissolved into dark sludge before his eyes. The Faceless was gone, but the air was still rank with its scent._

 _Leo's stomach heaved. He kneeled and threw up the tomato-and-green-pepper omelet he'd eaten for breakfast. But neither of his siblings paid him any mind._

 _Xander was showering Corrin with praise while she basked in it. "You got to it before I took even one step—and you killed it in two hits! Sister, that was amazing! Now if only you'd swing your blade with the same conviction when we spar." He laughed, jovial._

 _Leo wiped his mouth, listening to his sister's modest response. His throat burned. His eyes and nose were streaming. He'd never felt more pathetic._

 _Then he looked up to see Iago standing over him, looking down with a triumphant smirk. When their eyes met, his lips split into a grin, revealing yellowed teeth. If Leo were tall enough, he would have liked to knock out those teeth._

 _Instead, he staggered to his feet and ran, leaving behind the training center. He needed water._

 _Corrin called for him to come back, but he ignored her. She probably just wanted him to make more Faceless so she could look good defeating them. Then Xander could heap more praise onto her ego. And why stop there? Camilla and Elise could join in the fun too. Maybe Father himself. Everyone could come and see how great Corrin was!_

 _Something hot seared through his veins and burned in his belly. White hot rage. In that moment, he felt he could have summoned an army of Faceless._

 _But then he stepped into the cool, dark interior of the Fortress and such feelings were forgotten. He slowed to a walk, his footsteps echoing down the empty corridors. There he stopped._

 _For a long moment, he stood there, looking at his hands. They were shaking._

 _He clutched them to his chest, trying to stop them from doing so._

I summoned that…thing.

 _His entire body started trembling._

It almost killed me.

 _Most mages didn't start attempting to create Faceless until their teenage years, and even then, they couldn't perfect the art until their adult years. He was only eleven. And he'd done it on his first try._

 _He knew he should feel proud—his father surely would be—but he could only feel terror._ What am I? _He choked down a sob._

" _Leo? Are you okay?"_

 _Leo jerked in surprise and immediately blushed, ashamed of his skittishness. But he didn't turn to face Corrin. He didn't want her to see him like this, with scared, tear-filled eyes and flushed cheeks._

 _He hunched his shoulders and refused to look at her. If he treated her coldly enough, perhaps she would leave him be._

 _To his astonishment, gentle arms suddenly encircled his body from behind. Corrin's forehead pressed against the back of his neck. He was tempted to pull away, but his body would not comply. Corrin's embrace was warm and reassuring. It was something rare to him._

" _Sorry I stole your big moment from you," she murmured, her voice soft and genuine. "I never meant to. I just didn't want you to get hurt. That's the only reason I could kill that thing…"_

So that's why she thinks I ran off, _Leo thought, feeling a spark of amusement. She thought he was merely envious. A common trait among children. She couldn't begin to imagine the black heart stirring under his calm façade. The fear that had planted its seeds at the very core of his being. Even after seeing it materialize in the form of a Faceless, she still saw the good in him and felt safe to hold him like this._

Let her, _Leo decided._ Let her continue to think me a child. Her innocent little brother. Just for now.

 _He raised his hand and placed it on top of hers, and slowly, it stopped shaking._

* * *

When the Hoshidan army had found Prince Leo alone in the middle of the woods, Corrin had dared to hope that he had just come to talk. There was a part of her that yearned for _his_ forgiveness, more than anyone else's.

But Leo did not practice forgiveness. His emotions came in second to pure logic and reason. And the fact remained that she was a traitor. When he declared, "Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitors. There is only one punishment…the sentence is death." With those words, whatever naïve hope Corrin had nurtured, disintegrated.

The way Leo looked at her was unfamiliar. His eyes were cold and dead. Foreign. When he spoke, his voice was the same way. "No more running or hiding," he said, glaring across the graveyard. His gaze was soul piercing. "It's time to answer for your betrayal! I've even gone to the trouble of trapping you in a proper graveyard. After all, the sister I once loved is dead."

Corrin shuddered violently as his words pierced her, sharper than any knife. It took the breath right out of her. Something flashed before her eyes. The memory of a different Leo, his gentle eyes full of love. Then it was gone.

Takumi took one look at the hurt expression on his wife's face and allowed his anger to burst forth. "That's some big talk from a reedy little bookworm!" he shouted, readying his bow.

"You're quite confident for a coward who shoots his arrows from afar," Leo sneered, guiding his mount a few steps forward. Brynhildr glowed in his hands. "If you think you can best me, so be it. Let's see how long you can survive my little game."

"Leo…" Corrin choked out, wavering on her feet. Another memory threatened to envelop her. She felt stuck, with one foot in the alternate world, and one here in the present. She struggled to focus on the here and now. A fight was coming. She needed to protect her own. "Leo, please, if you would just listen…!"

"Enough!" Leo snapped. Hatred flashed in his eyes. With each word, his voice rose in volume and conviction for what he was about to do. "You Hoshidans think you're a ray of light in the world, but you're all hypocritical fools. True power…true power comes from a heart forged in darkness!"

Dark power flooded the graveyard. From the bog rose dozens of Faceless, groaning, chains clanking. They turned their masked faces towards her army. The air was thick with their stench and bloodlust. Corrin couldn't believe her eyes. All his life, Leo had expressed his distaste for summoning Faceless, believing that honorable warriors fought their own battles.

She had driven him to this.

Corrin looked back at her army. Fear glittered in their eyes as they stared death in the face. But their mouths were set with determination, their weapons held resolutely at the ready. Corrin felt a burst of pride. She reached for Takumi's hand.

"Stay with me," she said softly, sounding more pathetic than she intended to.

Takumi took her hand and gripped it. "Always," he murmured. Then he gave her the smile she loved so much.

Corrin took a deep breath. Quickly, she commanded her army to attack the Faceless head-on, while she and Takumi would sneak around the back and deal with their commander and his two retainers. Her soldiers obeyed their orders with the utmost courage. She and her husband were left to navigate the dangerous swamps, keeping clear of the murky water where more and more Faceless were emerging.

The screams of injured soldiers reached Corrin's ears and she had to refrain from doubling back to help. _We must hurry!_

Leo awaited them patiently on his horse. Corrin could tell by his eyes that he was eager to battle. As she and Takumi drew near, he spared her husband a glance and flicked his hand dismissively. "Dispose of that one," he ordered his retainers. Then he turned his fiery gaze back on her. "This one is mine."

"Fear me! I am Odin Dark!" one retainer shouted, springing forth to engage Takumi. He produced a weak fireball from his fist and the Hoshidan prince easily dodged it.

The second retainer, an archer, approached more slowly. "Say, that's a nice face you've got there. Would be a shame if someone were to slash it," he purred.

Takumi's lip curled in disgust. "Go, Corrin," he said. "I'll deal with these two clowns." And she knew for a fact that he would. They couldn't hold a candle to him.

"Just don't kill them," she begged.

"That's for them to decide," Takumi said, preparing his Fujin Yumi.

She turned her attention back to Leo. He was backing away, leading Corrin to a space where they wouldn't be disturbed. She followed him to the end of the graveyard. He stopped his horse at the edge of a muddy pool. Corrin's grip tightened on the Yato. She sent a swift prayer to the gods, hoping that no blood would be spilt here today.

Leo's face was serious. "The dark forest doesn't seem to be affecting you. This only goes to show that you were meant to side with us."

Corrin shook her head. "Leo—"

"You chose wrong, Corrin! You chose the light and left those who love you most to rot in the dark, traitor!"

His words were no longer knives. They were a sharp sword, plunging straight into her heart. A mace tearing her flesh. She clutched her chest, holding back tears. In the back of her mind, she heard Leo's voice whispering, racked with pain, " _I love you. I love you so much, I'm in agony!"_

"Please stop this," Corrin choked out, unable to contain her emotions. "I don't want to fight you, Leo."

"How annoying," Leo growled. "I would love nothing more than to best you in battle. Xander always lavished you with praise while ignoring my accomplishments…Camilla was the same. She…she always loved you more than me!" His voice cracked and in that moment, Corrin saw straight through his hard exterior. He was broken inside.

The ground tremored ever so slightly under her feet. Darkness was gathering, the thickest where Leo was. It swirled around his horse's hooves. Gnarled hands reached from the depths of the swamp water surrounding them. Fear coursed through Corrin's veins.

Leo hardly seemed to notice. He was shaking with rage and grief. His eyes were glossed over; gazing at a distant memory only he could see. He went on:

"You were Xander's perfect little toy soldier and Camilla's dress-up doll! I've always resented you for that, Corrin. I've been keeping all this in for so long, but it doesn't matter anymore." His eyes latched onto hers, cold and unforgiving. They froze her to the core. "Had I known you'd betray us, I wouldn't have bothered being intimidated by you!" His voice rose to a scream and the darkness swelled, obscuring Leo for a brief instant. The Faceless rose from their graves.

Tears pricked Corrin's eyes. Her voice shook so terribly that what came forth hardly sounded like words. "Do…do you really mean that? Have you always resented me?" Her voice broke off into a sob. She swallowed and tried again. "I thought…we were so close…" She closed her eyes. In her mind, she saw Leo, his face so close to hers, their foreheads almost brushing. "Did you never truly love me?"

Shadows danced around them. A myriad of expressions paraded across Leo's face as he fought wave after wave of emotion. His lip trembled. Yet, he said nothing.

"TELL ME!" Corrin screamed, finally finding her voice. Her passionate shriek echoed through the graveyard. The Faceless seemed to come alive at the sound, following up with their own moans and groans. They sluggishly pulled their bodies from the bogs and rose to their feet.

Corrin didn't spare them a glance. Her eyes burned into Leo's.

Suddenly, it happened. His resolve broke. The face looking back at her was no longer cold and unfamiliar—it belonged to the little lord that she had known for all her life. Her brother.

No…her husband.

Leo gasped, eyes full of grief. "Corrin-!"

 _SHRIEEEEEEE!_

The Faceless sprang to life. Corrin leaped backward, narrowly avoiding being trampled, but the Faceless barreled right past her and converged on Leo. They slammed their behemoth bodies into his horse. The poor animal screeched in fright and Leo went flying like a ragdoll.

"LEO!" Corrin screamed as multiple Faceless lunged for him. A memory pulsed within her, but she pushed it away.

Her body was nailed to the ground by fear. She could only watch as the Faceless grabbed Leo and dragged him down, down into the murky waters of the bog.


	5. Fleeting Shadows

**I thought this story needed more cliffhangers. Sorry about that. Only one more chapter to go after this so enjoy it while it lasts!**

 **Also guess what! I auditioned for a Fire Emblem Fates dub and was cast as CORRIN! And Charlotte! I'm seriously so happy. I never expected to be chosen for a lead role! Details are forthcoming, but I think the dub will be posted on Youtube? We'll be doing both supports and dubbing the game. I hope I'll do a good job! If you're interested in that sort of thing, definitely check it out!**

 **Heheh...I can't wait to support with Leo.**

 **Oh, er, yeah. Still a SPOILER WARNING in effect for the ending of Birthright! Jeez, I typed Birthday again. My fingers just move automatically.**

* * *

As Leo's fingertips disappeared under the surface of the water, adrenaline flooded Corrin's veins. She found the will to move. Yato in hand, she flew at the Faceless, screeching a challenge. She was a one-woman army.

With each swipe of her sword, another Faceless fell. Their blood stained the water darker than it already was. Melting corpses littered the ground around her, but Corrin hardly noticed. She cut down anything that moved, screaming until her throat became raw. She didn't stop until every single monster was dead. Then she plunged into the cold water of the swamp, reaching, reaching…

Her hand locked around Leo's arm. Her muscles strained against his armor as she dragged him to the surface. His arms and legs jostled her as he flailed in her grip. Good. He was alive.

They reached the surface, coughing and spluttering. As soon as Leo was on his feet, he tore away from Corrin. His eyes flared with confusion and suspicion. She couldn't understand the change that had come over him. She could only stand there, energy spent, drenched and gasping for air.

Then she noticed that Brynhildr was still in Leo's hands, glowing with power. Alarm flashed through Corrin, but she didn't have the strength to act. She just looked at Leo, waiting for him to speak. Waiting for his judgment.

His features tightened. "Corrin…" he began.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

A magical arrow zinged through the air and struck Leo directly in the chest.

His body arched backwards. For a few seconds, he seemed almost frozen. Then he sunk to the ground, eyes closed.

Corrin screamed.

She screamed because her mind was flooded with memories. They overwhelmed her, coming so fast and fierce that she thought she would pass out. In the moment the arrow had struck its target, she remembered everything. Her love for Leo. Their marriage. Their promise to raise a family and how all of it had ended too soon. And the cause—

Corrin whirled around. There stood Takumi, just as out of breath as her. His hair was askew and his eyes shone with concern. A red gash on his arm leaked blood, but otherwise, he was unharmed.

"I heard you screaming!" he said, starting forward. "Are you-?" The look on Corrin's face stopped him in his tracks.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but the expression she had was one of contempt. For it was Takumi who had killed Leo. And killed him again.

 _No, not Takumi. That wasn't Takumi,_ the voice of reason whispered, but she was too distraught to hear it. She rushed to the fallen lord's side and took him in her arms.

"Leo!" she shouted. "Wake up, please! You can't be dead…!"

"He's not," Takumi said, approaching Corrin carefully. "I didn't shoot to kill."

"Why did you shoot him?!" Corrin demanded in a shrill voice. "He wasn't going to hurt me!"

"You don't know that!" Takumi snapped back, matching her temper. "I was protecting you!"

Corrin's embrace tightened on Leo. She gazed up at Takumi, wordless. Through her tears, she saw realization dawn upon his face. He took a step back.

"It was him."

Corrin blinked. "What…?"

Takumi was backing away now. His eyes had turned dead. Defeated. "You loved him. In the other world."

She couldn't deny it. Not now that she had her memories back. She had never been a good liar. Corrin swallowed back a fresh wave of tears and nodded once.

Takumi turned and ran.

"Takumi, wait!"

"Corrin…?"

Leo shifted in her grip. His eyes opened and Corrin was flooded with relief. It was almost enough to make her forget the guilt she felt over Takumi—almost. "Leo, you're okay!" she whispered.

"Of course I'm okay," Leo grumbled. "It would take more than a weak-willed prince of Hoshido and his fancy bow to kill me."

Corrin couldn't find the strength to laugh. She helped Leo to his feet and he stepped away from her. The distance between them immediately reminded her of where they were. Leo was no longer her love. No matter how badly she wanted to close distance between them, she couldn't.

Leo looked away, back towards the battlefield where the fight was over and the wounded were being tended. "Corrin, I lied," the prince said, speaking quickly. "I never hated you. Not…not ever. I was jealous at times—"

"You don't have to say it, Leo," Corrin said, cutting him off. "I know you. You have a good, kind heart."

Leo groaned slightly. Obviously, he didn't believe that sentiment. Then he trained his eyes back on Corrin. Once again, she saw suspicion flare in their depths. "Corrin…you…"

"Yes?"

"You know things…don't you?"

Shock seized her. "What do you mean?"

His gaze did not waver. As he spoke, he kept his voice low. "I'm saying…you've done this before, haven't you?"

Corrin could only stare at him, lips parted. No words would come. _How does he know such a thing?!_ Her mind screamed. Leo's eyes narrowed with impatience and she hastily croaked an answer: "N…Not…exactly." She had certainly lived through these days before, but not like this. She was on a completely different path than before and had no idea what lay ahead. It was like trying to peer through these dark woods, unable to make out anything through the shadows.

Leo turned away, shaking his head. "Never mind." He stepped away, calling for his horse. When she heard her master's reassuring voice, Maria came galloping back and nuzzled his chest in relief. Leo stroked her muzzle and checked her over for injuries.

Corrin just stood where she was, numb to her surroundings. Her mind raced to make sense of his words. Perhaps she wasn't the only one to have flashes to the world that came before. It would explain Leo's change of heart, unless it was childhood memories that had stopped him from killing her.

She would have liked to discuss this further with him, but her army was gathering around her now, and there was no longer an opportunity. Leo hopped on his horse, immune to the dirty glares the Hoshidans were giving him, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Corrin called out. "Leo—will I see you again?" She couldn't help but blush a little. She sounded like a desperate child.

Leo smiled almost hesitantly. "I think you will. But Corrin…" The smile vanished. "Please. Don't spill any blood if you can help it. Xander will not be so willing to listen as I."

"I know," Corrin whispered. "I'm going to try and find peace, Leo. I promise."

He gave her a nod. Without another word, he steered Maria around and rode her into the darkness.

She would not be able to keep that promise.

* * *

Elise was dead.

Xander was dead.

Her dearest adopted siblings. She had grown up alongside them and loved them more than anything else in the world. Both of them were so full of life—and now they were dead on the floor, lying in separate pools of blood, their bodies turning cold…

It was all her fault.

Corrin was on her knees, chest heaving. She could barely breathe through sobs that wracked her entire body. She cried for herself, for her deceased siblings, and for the living ones that not yet knew of their demise. What would they think? She couldn't imagine Leo and Camilla's reaction. They would hate her. But they couldn't possibly hate her as much as she hated herself.

She was alone.

For a long time, she stayed like that. Despising herself. Wishing it had been her instead of them. The tears never stopped coming. She felt like she had fallen into an abyss of darkness and grief, and there was no way out. How could she possibly defeat King Garon in this state? She was no good to anyone now.

Then there was a soft hand on her shoulder. Her thoughts went straight to Leo. But when she looked up, she was gazing into Takumi's cautious eyes.

Since the events in the dark forest, their relationship had turned cold. They only ever spoke when they had to, about the war or battle tactics. It broke Corrin's heart, but she didn't know how to address what had happened. Besides, there were more important things at hand than her love life.

Very slowly, Takumi dropped to his knees and put his arms around Corrin. Then he drew her into his chest. She let him do so.

Something wet touched her hair. Through her grief, she registered a faint amount of surprise. "Takumi…are you…?"

"Yes," Takumi said, his voice rough with tears. "Because I can't stand to see you like this."

His arms tightened around her. She closed her eyes, reveling in the comfort of his closeness and his smell. He smelled of Hoshido's sweet cherry blossoms that swirled through the air and carpeted its paths. She returned Takumi's embrace, squeezing him with unexpected fierceness. She heard him utter a sharp gasp.

"I love you," she whispered, resting her chin on his strong shoulder. "I hope you know that."

Takumi reached up to wipe away his tears. "You could stand to mention it more," he said, and she could tell he was trying to inject a bit of humor into his voice.

Corrin smiled and released him so they could look into one another's eyes. "Takumi. I loved him too."

Takumi looked away. Corrin placed a gentle hand on his cheek, guiding his eyes back to hers.

"But that was another world," she went on. "In this world, I chose _you_."

Takumi's eyes shone. He pressed his lips to hers in a sudden display of passion that left her breathless. But it was over as soon as it started.

"Come on," Takumi said, rising to his feet and offering his hand to Corrin. "There's no time for that now. We've still got to deal with King Garon."

Corrin took his hand and stood, tears sparkling in her lashes. She could feel herself trembling with relief. _I missed you, Takumi._ And she had. His warm smile, his shy hands hesitating to touch her, his witty observations.

She loved Leo.

But she loved Takumi too. She could never break his heart.

In this world, her relationship with Leo was nothing more than a fleeting shadow, vanishing as the sun sinks and darkness descends.

And there in the darkness, it would remain.

* * *

The war was finally over.

The adventure of a lifetime had finally come to an end. Many celebrated the promise of a bright future. Feasts were held in every town and kingdom, for both Hoshido and Nohr had new rulers to welcome. Already, Hoshido had crowned Ryoma and watched him take his rightful place on the throne.

A few weeks later, it was time to travel to Nohr for Leo's coronation. Even after the war, Corrin kept her distance. She had chosen to side with Hoshido. It was her home now. She could still return to Nohr, but things would never be the same.

There was no Xander to welcome her home. No Elise to grab her hand and lead her through the halls, chattering about all sorts of funny things that had happened to her that morning. For a while, Corrin had been able to stifle her grief over their deaths. In Hoshido, the tragedy of Nohr felt very far away. It almost felt natural to think that Xander and Elise were merely at home. Out of sight, out of mind. Only back in Nohr did her sorrow come crashing back in full force.

It was difficult to keep it together during Leo's coronation. He had just lost two siblings and a father. It showed in his dead eyes. His bittersweet speech.

Afterwards, Nohrians and Hoshidans mingled, but Corrin was out of there. She couldn't face anyone in this kingdom, especially Leo.

She ran for a long time, down dark corridors, past nameless faces, until she could run no more. Eventually, she was out of the castle, standing at the highest vantage point there was. She gazed into the deep crater of Castle Krakenburg. Lights flickered warmly beneath her. The paths and bridges were crowded with partygoers, tinier than ants. Their silhouettes blurred together. Watching them hurt her eyes.

Corrin stepped away from the crater, into the cooling darkness surrounding her. That was better. She let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes and finally relaxing.

"Some things never change, do they?"

Corrin jerked abruptly and turned around.

There was Leo, standing before her in the king's robes, a black crown resting grandly atop his head. He looked very much like his father. And more than ever, he looked grown up. There was a new maturity in his eyes. A single look spoke volumes about the things he had seen in his short life.

Corrin's heart crumpled with guilt. _How can I face him now? After everything that happened?_

But Leo didn't push her to say anything. He merely looked away, gazing out over the landscape of Nohr. His eyes traced the distant forests and mountains. Corrin realized she was staring and focused on a point in the distance too.

Leo spoke without looking at her. "Funny. I came here to be alone and I run into you of all people."

"It's like we're connected by some thread of fate," Corrin muttered, failing to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Memories of the past crept at the edges of her mind. She scolded them away. Those thoughts were useless now. Nothing but fruitless yearning and sorrow.

Leo said nothing.

A long silence passed between the two of them, broken by nothing but the distant howl of wind. It was a cold, dark world. Hoshido masked the true face of their world with sunshine and festivals and cherry trees, but Nohr showed nothing but the truth. It didn't parade around under false pretenses.

Leo cleared his throat. Corrin glanced at him.

Something shone like a star on his cheek. A single tear, tracing a slow path down his face. It fell and was lost among the dark material of his robes.

"This crown is so heavy, Corrin," Leo whispered. "I never asked for this."

Corrin's throat became swollen with sorrow. "No," she croaked, her voice raw with emotion.

Leo turned and took a step forward. His eyes flashed in the darkness. When he spoke, it was with an expected fervor. "You have to go back, Corrin. Please."

He gripped her by the shoulders, digging his fingers into her skin. She barely felt the pain. The only thing she was aware of was how close his face was to hers, so close she could taste his breath. His desperate eyes searched hers.

"Please. Go back and change the future. Don't let Xander and Elise die." His voice broke on the last word.

Corrin was frozen with disbelief. He was asking her to throw away everything she had worked for. All of that heartache. He wanted her to relive that hell? That war she had already suffered through twice?

She blinked back tears. "I don't know if I'm strong enough. I already tried to save you once. I succeeded, but now—"

Leo shook his head angrily. "I don't care about my life!"

"Well I do!" Corrin snapped, ripping away from him. "You and Takumi…I can't watch you die again! Or anyone!" Tears flooded her eyes. Sobs rattled in her chest. _Why couldn't it have been me?!_ She wanted to scream to the heavens. _Why couldn't I die so that everyone else may live?_

Leo was right. For all of her sins, she would have to keep repeating this hell for eternity. She had to save them.

All of them.

It didn't matter if she and Leo never had that family they wanted. The only thing that mattered were the lives of her loved ones. And she was willing to sacrifice everything for them.

Leo's shoulders were slumped with defeat. He was starting to turn away, but Corrin stopped him.

"Okay," she whispered. "For you, Leo, I would do it a thousand times over."


	6. Revelation

_**I didn't care much for that last chapter. I like this one better. I think the flashback part of the story shines brighter than that which takes place in the game. This is random, but have you heard that popular duet "Never Forget You" that's been on the radio lately? I can't help but think of Corrin and Leo every time I hear it.**_

 _ **This is where I leave you! Hope you enjoyed my random paint splatter of Corrin x Leo feels. I know I enjoyed writing them. Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day!**_

* * *

 _Leo awoke with a sharp gasp, tears in his eyes. He sat up and put a hand to his cheek, surprised to find it was wet. The details of the nightmare he'd dreamt were beginning to fade, but the lasting images remained. Sometimes his subconscious surprised him with the sort of things it could conjure up in the dead of night._

" _Leo?"_

 _Someone tried the knob to his door, but found it locked. He always locked it. He felt safer that way._

" _Yes?" Leo croaked feebly. He coughed and asked in a more level voice, "Who is it?"_

" _It's Corrin," the muffled voice of his older sister replied. "…I heard screaming."_

 _Leo suppressed a groan._ She must want to baby me after what happened with the Faceless today. _"Go back to sleep," he answered tartly, flopping down and pulling the covers tightly around his body._

 _There was a long silence, but somehow, he could sense Corrin was still outside the door._

 _He was right. "Can I come in?" Her voice was soft, full of concern._

 _Leo bit his tongue, hoping she would think he had fallen back asleep and would go on her way. A minute passed. He strained his ears. Then came the sound he had been anticipating—the muted patter of bare feet on stone. Corrin had gone._

Good, _Leo thought. He'd had years to steel himself against the disappointment he felt not having a deep bond with his siblings or anyone else, for that matter. He had chipped away at the pieces of his heart like a stone, disposing of weak emotions and useless memories. All that remained was a strong, cold, and impenetrable rock._

 _There was no room in his life for Corrin. He had decided that years ago, when his father requested he break off his close relationship with her. Distancing himself was a task that had gotten easier with time._

 _And so he would forget her._

* * *

 _It felt like it had been an eternity since Corrin had last seen Leo—now here he was in Nestra, escorting King Garon to a performance in a beautiful concert hall. She had never seen anything like it. The stage rested on an artificial lake. Little boats floated on the water, which shimmered in the light. Surrounding the lake were countless balconies, filled with rich patrons of the arts. For the first time in a while, Corrin felt like the princess she was._

" _Come on! Stop staring or you're going to fall right into the lake," a voice teased._

 _Corrin blinked and turned to see Leo with one foot in a boat, holding out his hand to her. His smile was kind and made her heart beat a little bit faster._

" _Shouldn't you be with Father in his box?" Corrin asked doubtfully._

" _He'll be fine," Leo scoffed. "He needs a few soldiers at ground level, anyways. While we're here, we might as well have fun."_

" _Fun?" Corrin said, mocking surprise. "Who are you and what have you done with Leo?!"_

" _Fine, I'll just sit in this boat by myself—"_

" _No, wait! I take it back!"_

 _Giggling, Corrin took Leo's hand and hopped into the boat. It rocked under their weight. An employee of the concert hall pushed the boat off from shore and guided it into position with a large stick._

 _Corrin sat next to Leo, enjoying the gentle bob of the boat on the water and the sight of the beautiful stage. She felt light. Here, all of her troubles seemed to melt away. There was a feeling in the air she couldn't quite describe, as if electricity was buzzing all around her._

 _All the while, she felt very aware of Leo's presence. Even looking in the other direction, she could sense how close he was. And when he shifted closer, she felt something balloon in her chest._

Wait…Leo?

 _This was the first time she had been in Leo's company after learning they weren't related. But surely that wasn't the reason for the way she was feeling. She was just happy to see her brother again._

 _The show began and Corrin tried to focus on the stage, but her thoughts kept straying to Leo. He was sitting so close to her, riveted in the dancer's display. The dancer was bending water to her will, interweaving it into her song and dance. It was mesmerizing…and yet, Corrin found herself unable to focus on it._

 _She shot a distracted glance in Leo's direction. Her eyes widened when their eyes locked._

 _Corrin couldn't help but notice how handsome Leo looked, half of his face caught in the glow of the stage, the other half in darkness. The reflection of the dancer's water rippled across his skin. A pattern of light and shadow. The water swirled around them and broke into shining dewdrops that sparkled in his eyes._

 _Leo stared back at Corrin, seeing the same in her own eyes. Color spread across his cheeks and he abruptly turned away, returning his attention to the stage._

 _Corrin did the same. Her face felt like it was burning, despite the cool air of the theatre._

 _Looking at Leo, she'd felt something she never had before. She couldn't begin to describe it, and she didn't know whether to chase this feeling or run in the opposite direction._

No, it can't be…it's silly… _she thought, pressing a cold hand to her forehead. The burning subsided. She heaved a sigh of relief._

Even if I felt that way, he never would. I'm just…a silly little girl.

 _She brushed aside the strange feelings and thoughts and returned to thinking about what was truly important. Leo was still her brother. And she was certain he still thought of her as a sister. That was how it should—and would—remain._

 _And so she would forget him._

* * *

" _Corrin! CORRIN!" Leo screamed, guiding his horse to dodge around hordes and hordes of Faceless. More Faceless than he had ever seen. But his heart did not waver, nor did Maria's. His steadfast horse leaped around the monsters nimbly, allowing Leo to scour their ranks for their lost leader._

 _Corrin had been leading the charge up the Eternal Staircase. Using Dragon Veins, they had made it past countless Faceless and Stoneborns. But as they neared escape, Mozu had fallen behind and Corrin had gone back for her. Now Mozu was safe and their fearless princess had gone missing._

" _Corrin!" Leo screamed again, desperate. "Where are you?!"_

 _His anguished cry rang through the canyon._

 _Finally, it reached Corrin's ears. "Leo?!" she shouted, straightening up and craning her neck. She could just make out the top of his blonde head past the Faceless that surrounded her on all sides. "LEO!" She took a step in his direction and felt a heavy weight slam into her back, nearly breaking it. Another Faceless clawed at her eyes and missed, but its dangling chain scraped her cheek and left a shallow gash._

 _She'd been fighting for a long time and had little energy left to spare. "Leo, help!" she cried out, swinging her blade. But for every Faceless she felled, there were two more to take its place._

" _I'm coming!" Leo yanked back on his horse's reins. With a determined whinny, Maria bunched her hindquarters and leapt. She sailed right over the heads of nearby Faceless and charged down the uneven staircase, skillfully keeping her footing. Leo held Brynhildr high over his head all the while, taking down every Faceless that drew near them._

 _Corrin wished she could have stopped to admire this display of power, but she had her own problems. A Faceless reached for her throat. Corrin uttered a strangled cry. The Yato cut into the Faceless's arm, but it didn't even flinch. Its fingers, thick as sausages, tightened around her neck. She felt her windpipe close and her breath falter._

 _She tried to shout Leo's name once more, but could produce no sound. Her vision swam before her. The colorless landscape blurred._ At least everyone else made it out okay, _she reassured herself, holding back tears._

 _In the distance, she heard Leo's war cry. The pain disappeared and she was being lifted through the air, unsure if she was dead or alive._

 _Then her eyes flew open and she found herself in Leo's arms, on top of his horse. Her armor was covered in dents that would no doubt leave bruises on her skin. Her feet were bleeding. She was having trouble getting breath. Bit by bit, it became easier to see and breathe._

" _We're almost there…!" Leo murmured. He was close. Corrin could feel his heart beating through his armor—or perhaps that was her own heart, pulsing all the way to her fingertips._

 _With a grand leap, Maria cleared the ridge. The Faceless and Stoneborn shrunk to nothing but distant specks. The gray stone turned to green grass and finally, they had left behind the staircase. The army had gathered in the distance, but before reaching them, Leo forced Maria to halt. Corrin sat up to look at him quizzically._

 _His cheeks were bright red and his eyes sparked with rage. "What were you thinking?!" he exploded, gripping her shoulders._

 _Corrin's gaze turned hard and defiant. "I was thinking of my soldiers," she answered solemnly, looking him straight in the eye._

 _Leo looked away. He knew there was no arguing with Corrin on this. In her position, he wouldn't have let anyone fallen behind either. But he was so_ angry _right now. Angry with her for making him worry and for nearly dying on him. "Damn it," he cursed quietly. "Don't do that to me again."_

 _He looked back at her and Corrin noticed how soft his eyes had become. She moved her face closer to his, so that there was less than an inch between them. Leo could feel her breath on his lips and see the desperation in her gaze. The same desperation he felt. His hands tightened on her shoulders and yet, he couldn't bring himself to do what he most wanted to do._

 _He didn't have to._

 _Corrin closed the distance, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was surprisingly sweet, despite the fact that they were both covered in grime and blood. It seemed to last for ages and for a single moment. They were as close as could be. Corrin had never felt so close to someone, yet so exposed. Like she was holding her heart in her hands._

 _And in that moment, she knew she could never forget him._

* * *

Sinking into darkness, Corrin remembered this moment. Even as time ticked backwards and the world was born anew, she could see Leo before her. His eyes were like warm chocolate, and his smile just as sweet. Corrin reached for him, trying to touch him.

Her fingers grazed his pale cheek and the image wavered. The memories were pulling out to sea, lost in a gray ocean. Just as they did before, when she started over for the first time. When she took the second path.

 _I don't want that,_ she thought.

Memories passed her by like sailing ships. Leo, stage lights dancing with the shadows on his face, a look she had never seen before in his eyes. Leo, kissing her at the end of the stairway that was said to be eternal. The words he'd spoken to her when he'd proposed. Their first night together as newlyweds.

She had already forgotten all of this once. And the memories had come back, taunting her, only to slip away once more. She reached and reached, but she could not reclaim them.

Corrin blinked away tears, trying to cling to the few scraps of hope she still had as the memories faded into oblivion. _I remembered once. I promise, Leo. I will remember again._

Her consciousness faded, and eventually, the darkness did too…

* * *

Corrin opened her eyes to blinding light. She was standing in the middle of a field, between two enormous armies. The sun was shining down. She cringed and shielded her eyes from it. A deep voice came from her right, making her jerk in surprise.

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

 _Ryoma…_ Something was achingly familiar about all of this. _That's right. I dreamed it, didn't I?_ Nostalgia flowed over her. _…Didn't I?_

Another familiar voice spoke. It was Xander.

"Come back," he begged, and she felt her heart break at the sincerity in his tone. "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!"

She wanted that. She wanted that so bad. But nothing could be as it was, now that she knew the truth. She looked to Ryoma, her true brother, and saw the fear behind his eyes.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" he shouted, masking it with ferocity.

"No, Corrin!" Xander retaliated. "Nohr is your home!"

"This way!" Ryoma held out his hand.

Corrin felt like her heart was being torn in two. She looked to her Hoshidan siblings. Hinoka seemed tensed for a fight. Takumi's eyes seared her like fire. Sakura's were desperate yet hopeful.

"B-Big sister?" she whispered.

"She's my sister!" Elise shouted, running up with Camilla and Leo flanking her.

"We're your family." Xander held out his hand in the same way Ryoma had.

Corrin took a step back. For some reason, her gaze lingered on Leo, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"My family…" Corrin whispered.

She loved both. She wanted to go to them both. And yet, something stopped her.

Looking at her Nohrian siblings, she felt something dark and foreboding seep into her veins, like an omen. When she turned towards Hoshido, the same feeling plagued her.

She took another step back. Leo's eyes flashed with hurt.

 _No._ There was no running from this decision. And what had seemed to be a black and white choice was turning gray before her eyes. Gray storm clouds that parted as the truth dawned upon her.

There was another path she could take.

She did not know where that path may lead, or what kind of pain she would encounter along the way, but she knew it was a brighter path than the two that had been presented to her. _And hopefully,_ she thought, allowing herself one last look at Leo. Something flashed before her eyes and she felt a warm hand in hers. _Hopefully,_ _I'll find my own happy ending. If I don't, then dear gods, please let everyone else find theirs!_

Scarlet eyes tore away from brown. Corrin lifted her chin and squared her shoulders—

And stepped into her new future.

 _ **~The End~**_


End file.
